Melodie
Melodie is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''. She appears in ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', in Season 6. She is Mr. Peanutbutter's co-star on ''Birthday Dad''. Physical Appearance Melodie is a human woman with dark red hair with lighter highlights and long bangs framing her face. For her role on ''Birthday Dad'''' she wore a white button-down shirt, a dark green pant suit with a blazer and dress pants, black belt and shoes. Personality It is unknown what she is like personality-wise. However, she is one of the people on the set of [[Birthday Dad|''Birthday Dad]] seen being hostile and showing disgust towards Mr. Peanutbutter after word gets out about his infidelity. Background Season 6 In ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', Mr. Peanutbutter is filming an episode of ''Birthday Dad'', with his costar Melodie and things are going well. As soon as the scene is cut, Mr. Peanutbutter tries to complement Melodie on her acting but she walks away in disgust. Audrey then approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and asks if he wants some tea. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he does, and Audrey splashes it on his face instead, and Mr. Peanutbutter tells Donna that he needs a new scarf. Princess Carolyn approaches Mr. Peanutbutter, and asks if it's just her, or does it seem that the cast and crew have really turned on him. Mr. Peanutbutter casually tells Princess Carolyn, that the cast and crew hate him since word got out that he cheated on his fiancé. He goes on to say that the people who dislike him the most are young women, much to Princess Carolyn‘s dismay who says that young women are part of their eight main target demographics for Birthday Dad and she tells him that they need to “''juice his Q''." Mr. Peanutbutter says, that the only thing he’s interested in, is making things even between him and Pickles. Mr. Peanutbutter looks through a script while on the set of Birthday Dad, Princess Carolyn approaches him and shows him a meme she made about Mr. Peanutbutter entitled “S''ad Dog" and the different variants of it. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he’s not sad, he’s happy and everybody knows that. She insists people will love it, and that love will transfer over to Mr. Peanutbutter. Sometime later that same day, Mr. Peanutbutter is filming a scene of ''Birthday Dad, with his costar Melodie. When the scene is cut, Mr. Peanutbutter again tries to complement Melodie but she tells him to “''drop dead''." Princess Carolyn approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and she is confused when she spots Joey Pogo driving through the set. As he approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and Princess Carolyn, Princess Carolyn pushes Mr. Peanutbutter in front of Joey’s car, and Mr. Peanutbutter is left slightly puzzled when he doesn’t get hit by Joey’s slow-moving car. When Joey yells at Mr. Peanutbutter to get out of the way, Princess Carolyn claims to have watched Mr. Peanutbutter jump in front of the car, saying that Mr. Peanutbutter yelled, “''I’m a sad dog''” before doing it. She goes on to say that she believes that Mr. Peanutbutter is a really sad dog just like the meme. Joey tells him life is precious, and that's something he learned in rehab. Soon, the hatred that the cast and crew held for Mr. Peanutbutter quickly turns into pity. When a paparazzo tries to ask Mr. Peanutbutter why he tried to kill himself, Princess Carolyn answers that Mr. Peanutbutter is a sad dog. When Mr. Peanutbutter is commended for destigmatizing mental illness, he comments that it all worked out “''depressingly''." Filmography Television Trivia * It is not known what other movies or roles she's done besides ''Birthday Dad''. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Celebrities Category:Actors